


All Roads

by Quinara



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, season: post-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinara/pseuds/Quinara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hmm, where to go now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Roads

What was he meant to do now? LA was finished, and he had a “god-king” to look after.

It was quite funny, really. The entire world was open to him, but there were only two possible destinations: Rome, or Not-Rome. All right, so Not-Rome wasn’t really a place, and his drama was almost as bad as his poetry, but it was true.

It showed him that he hadn’t moved on. Not that he thought he had.

Who was he kidding? All roads led to Rome, anyway.

He had a feeling, though, that if Buffy moved, the roads would follow her.


End file.
